The Son of Gaea
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: The War is heating up and Gaea has Unleashed her greatest weapon in the form of Terra Isley a demigod but no normal demigod a primordial the Demigod of earth now percy and co have to deal with a confuse horny and very powerful son of the earth males/oc slash minor femslash


**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Duplication without written permission is prohibited and steal if you wanna I will **FIND YOU**. The characters' names are the exclusive trademarks of Rick Riordan . The following story is copyright by me some characters are mine those not seen anywhere is mine. I don't own and will never own Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. They're Rick Riordan again Unfortunately I don't own these guys and I'm also not making any money with this. With the amount of fanfiction I've been reading lately they might own me though.;) All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Percy Jackson . And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed

**Content Code Warnings**(every single thing, even if it's barely mentioned or only touched upon for a few seconds; these content codes do not accurately represent the overall content of this story when taken out of context like this.)- Anal, Bi, F/F, HJ, Language, OC, Oral, Rim, SoloF, Spank, Violence, WD, WIP, Rape. This story contains graphic descriptions of a sexual nature and the reader assumes any and all responsibility for proceeding further, including any legal age requirements that may exist regarding their exposure to such material in the country in which they reside.

**Main Warnings**: shounen-ai, moresome, incest, anal, explicit intercourse, h/c, bondage

**Main Pairing****: **Dionysus/OC, Apollo/OC, Hermes/OC, , Ares/OC, Hephaestus/OC, Zeus/OC, Hades/OC, Poseidon/OC, Percy/OC, Nico/OC, Jason/OC, Leo/OC

**Side Pairings: **Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera, Ares/Aphrodite, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Percabeth (past) Jiper (past) Piper/Annabeth

**Percy Jackson Characters**: Perseus Jackson, Hestia, Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo, Iris, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hecate, Ares, Demeter, Zeus, Persephone, Hades, Nemesis, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Amphitrite, Tyson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean Frank Zang, Hazel Levesque

The wolf house in Sonoma Valley, CA was silent, only the slight rustling of leaves or whistle of wind disturbed it's eerie peacefulness. No one was around. A small squirrel scampered across the steps of the house. All was quiet, the wolf house empty, undisturbed.

But it was not empty. No, a single resident remained, trapped in her eternal cage, not able to regain her full strength. Forever a prisoner, but she had tried. She had attempted to escape. Or at least, that's what the demigods thought.

But her elaborate plan, though seemingly failed, had been a great success. Yes, she had accomplished what she had hoped to. She had opened the window to the world just long enough to awaked her child. Something made of her own power, her life force but with the unknown help of a mortal she had a demigod of her own . But her creation was delayed by Hera's power; she had revealed her true form- unaware that she had weakened her son though he was miles away.

But it had only been a slight delay.

His powers once weak would grow though raised as a human he knows nothing of his true mother or his destiny not even the spawns of Zeus Hades or Poseidon are a match for them as she is the most powerful being (Aside from Chaos) he will be the most powerful Demigod and he will crush her foes and he will be King of all mortals while her immortal children rules the heavens

Yes all will come to fruition

"My dear one," whispered a voice, coming from no apparent place. "My son. Born of the Earth of Nature of the Elements of Mortal Blood awaked your powers I give life and power over mortals over animals over all life on earth as I do now AAAAWWWWWAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEEEE"

Miles away a teen Screams as power in his blood awakens to the call of his mother

Terra the son of Gaea the Goddess of the Earth

Ok this is only a tease the next chapters will be better I just wanna know how people will like it


End file.
